Riza's love for her general
by NaoyukiAkabuke
Summary: It is after the promise day. Dr. Marcoh fixed Roy's eyesight as well as Havoc's paralysis. But the fuhrer is now Grummen, Riza's grandfather. Roy made 5 star general. But there is a secret love growing. ON HIATUS UNTIL BETA GETS BACK TO ME WITH CHAPTER 5
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! This is my first fmab fanfiction! I got the idea while visiting my family, roleplaying and the anime of course. I hope you like it. **_

_**A link can be found later to the ranks in army.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood or the characters. Any ocs I do own.**_

_**Translations:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: It is after the promise day. Dr. Marcoh fixed Roy's eyesight as well as Havoc's paralysis. But the fuhrer is now Grummen, Riza's grandfather. Roy made 5 star general. But there is a secret love growing.<strong>_

_**Chapter one: General Mustang pushes for a promotion part one**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

It was early in the morning around the time military personnel would be arriving. Roy Mustang was walking to the main entrance when he found his Lieutenant. His First Lieutenant began to blindly follow him, he found it kind of odd she was barely coming into work. She was always first one in and when all his subordinates and himself went into the office their paperwork was already on each of their desks. Havoc was smoking one of his cigarettes when he saw the lieutenant walking up he quickly discarded it before she could see it, fear of her favorite gun pointed at him.

"Hey chief walking with your lady?" Havoc grinned, it slowly faded when he heard the safety, of a certain blondes, come off. "Havoc do you wanna repeat that?" Riza rhetorically asked. Havoc stepped back in fear holding his hands up in defense. "Havoc just watch your jokes. We don't want the wrong people hearing them." Riza softened up but was still clearly annoyed not commenting on the smell of smoke.

"Sorry Hawkeye I was just joking." Jean scratched his neck nervously. Riza put the safety back on on her gun."Just not this early, okay?" She asked. Fuery, the youngest of Team Mustang, came into the big office. He was having trouble trying to out in his new badge on his uniform due to a promotion."Fuery you were promoted?" Roy asked.

"Yes thanks to the Hawkeye I am now a first lieutenant." He stood proudly having a little trouble trying to pin it. So Riza went to help him stick it on. "How was it because of me?" She had always had a soft spot for the youngest on the team. He was like a little brother to her. Fuery chuckled ad smiled at her. "Because of the mission report you sent in on the events happening up until the Promised day and during the Primises day, all of us are being assessed and I'm being promoted." Fuery bristled as he told her what Fuerer Grumman told him. A blonde hair going grey man knocked on the door. Saluting Roy once he went in.

"I am looking for second lieutenant Vato Falman." He stated."I am Vato Falman." Falman said.  
>"I am here to inform you of your new promotion. Fuerer Grumman has promoted you to Lieutenant Colonel." He was so shocked he didn't say anything so slugged him. "Falman no fair your ahead of me now. You are gonna have one hell of a congratulations party." She laughed.<p>

"Well I had to beat you! Older then you by about ten years." He laughed as he was set free. "Am I really a lieutenant colonel?" He asked as he began to read the papers that came in the envelope the soldier gave him. He dropped the envelope and the papers in it. "It's true." He grinned. Riza picked up the papers and began to read the aloud. "I fuhrer Grummen, hereby promote 2nd lieutenant Vato Fulman to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, he will head the second division of the investigation core." Riza read.

Everyone that was right there cheered for him. "Quite the promotion, congrats Vato." Smiled Roy. Vato got over his shock. "Thank you general. It is an honor." He saluted in thanks. Roy saluted back. "You are welcome. Looks like you will be in charge of your own unit now." Roy mused. Fuery chuckled with a smile. Roy looked at Riza. "Let's move the party somewhere else." Roy suggested.  
>They all walked into the main meeting room, everyone sat down waiting for the meeting to begin. Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Catalina, Lieutenant Ross, Lieutenant Hawkeye, General Mustang, Fuhrer Grumman joined as well, lieutenant Fuery, Lieutenant Breda, Lieutenant Colonel Falman, Major Armstrong were there in that order. "There is a promotion I would like to request Fuhrer Grumman." Roy spoke to Grumman. He looked at him and nodded for him to continue.<br>"Go ahead and procede." The Fuerer told Roy. He had his hands folded. Roy took a breath and began to talk. "I, General Roy Mustang, recommend First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, for a promotion." He announced looking, said girls grandfather, in the eye.

**_Roy's POV_**  
>I took a deep breath. "I recommend Riza Hawkeye for a promotion." I announced. I heard murmers going around the room after I said that. "Say again?" Fuhrer Grummen asked looking at Riza who was about to make a hole in the middle of the table. Havoc looked like he was about to run away. " I said I want to recommend Riza Hawkeye for a promotion. She has earned it." I claimed.<br>Riza narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "General Mustang must you surprise me now of all times?" She asked. I chuckled a bit. I sat back in the chair. "You deserve it Lieutenant." I told her. Fuhrer Grummen chuckled. He smiled as he looked at us. "Well I have to agree with the General here Riza. You do deserve a promotion." He concluded.  
>She sighed heavily. Then she sat back with a defeated look. "Fine General you win." She told me. I sighed and shook my head. " Liuetenant, please don't be difficult." I asked her. She slumped and diverted her eyes. Fuhrer Grummen cleared his throat. 'Well at least he isn't against the promotion recommendation.' I thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that for a first chapter? please remember I do not respond to flames in a good way. I do love good responses. Please do remember to review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating! Been updating my other stories and catching up.**_

_**Thank you my wonderful reader's and my beta Hearts grow!**_

_**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood or the characters. Any ocs I do own.**_**_

_**_**_**Translations:**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: It is after the promise day. Dr. Marcoh fixed Roy's eyesight as well as Havoc's paralysis. But the fuhrer is now Grummen, Riza's grandfather. Roy made 5 star general. But there is a secret love growing.<strong>_

_**Chapter two: _**General Mustang pushes for a promotion part two**_**_

_**Roy's POV~**_

I knew Riza would try to fight the promotion. _'Why she would fight the promotion. But it's been coming an long time in more ways than one._' I thought. "Roy Mustang is there anyone else you would reccomend?" Asked Fuhrer Grummen. Roy paused and looked at his sister as she walked in. "Hai, Hikari Mustang for colonel." He said. Everyone looked to Hikari who stood frozen.

"And here I thought you would want me to stay at lieutenant colonel." She teased. Roy went a bit pink and shook his head at his seventeen year old sister. Hikari saluted the higher ranking officers at the table and sat down. She folded her fingers and sighed. "Colonel? I will be the youngest colonel yet then." She said to herself.

Fuhrer Grummen chuckled at Hikari. "It's no different then now, is it?" He asked. She shook her head. She thought for a few moments. "No it wouldn't be any different. I just got use to being the youngest to recieve lieutenant colonel, now it will be colonel." She phrased. Everyone nodded in agreement. Roy rubbed his face, he was in need of a nap.

He sighed as he looked around. "Anything else?" He asked tiredly to them. Riza rolled her eyes, She knew he was either bored or tired, maybe both. I knew Riza would try to fight the promotion. But I have been dropping hints lately. "Roy Mustang is there anyone else you would reccomend?" Asked Fuhrer Grummen. Roy paused and looked at his sister as she walked in. "Hai Hikari Mustang for colonel." He sounded. Everyone looked at Hikari who stood frozen.

"And here I thought you would want me to stay at lieutenant colonel." She teased. Roy went a bit pink and shook his head at his seventeen year old sister. Hikari saluted the higher rank officers at the table and sat down. She folded her fingers and sighed. "Colonel? I will be the youngest colonel yet." She mumbled to herself. Fuhrer Grummen chuckled at Hikari. "It's no different than now is it?" He asked. She shook her head. She thought for a few moments. "No it won't be any different. I am used to being the youngest to recieve lieutenant colonel, now it will be colonel." She phrased. Everyone nodded in agreement. Roy rubbed his face, he was in need of a nap. He sighed as he looked around. "Anything else?" He asked in a lazy tone. Riza rolled her eyes, She knew he was either bored or tired, maybe both.

**_Riza's POV~_**

I sigh as I glanced at the general. He openly showed how tired and bored he was. He needed to learn patience in a meeting. "General have some patience." "Yes, lieutenant of course." He must be really tired today. "Does anyone want coffee?" I offered, almost everyone said yes. I left the room and noticed something in the corner of my eye. No one should be here except for the selected few in the meeting. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the intruder. "Edward be careful. One day I might do something I'll later regret. Is that little Camiria?" I asked as the water began to boil. He chuckled as he shifted his newborn daughter to his other shoulder.

"Yes she is our little princess. It was a long train ride from Resembool" He yawned . I walked over and looked at Camiria. She looked a lot like Ed. I wish her eyes were open so I could see who's eyes she got. "She looks a lot like you." I smiled at him. "Yeah, but she gets her smile from Winry." He said softly. I nodes my head at him. 'I wonder if he'll let me hold her.' I thought to myself. He chuckled, as if knowing what I was thinking he asks me, "Do you want to hold her?" "How did you guess Ed?" I asked him. He smiled softly. "You're expression on your face." He simply answered. I blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. "Is it okay?" I asked. He nodded softly. "Of course you can."

Ed stood up and laid Camiria in my arms. I rocked her gently as I held her. "She is very quiet, for a baby." I told Ed. Ed scratched his head. "Yea, she is more likely to have gotten that from Winry than me." I nodded in agreement. I handed Camiria back, I had to get back to the meeting. "Thanks Ed, I have to get back to the meeting now." I said getting the coffee and cups, etc. Ed nodded as he smiled. "Of course I understand. Tell general flame brains I've arrived." He chuckled. I chuckled at Ed. "You still like to bug the general, huh?" I said to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok everyone I know it is late but thank the email systems for that XD. Thank you Hearts Grow for being a great beta! Please remember to review.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**6-13-14**_

_**Hello guys! I know my net sucks. I am trying!I got a few updates ready!**_

* * *

> <p><p>

_** chapter three riza's pov~ **_

"She looks just like Winry, except for the stubborn bangs."I chuckled a bit. He blushed softly.

"Yea she gets that from me." He admitted softly. I nodded my head. I blushed a bit. 'Maybe he will let me hold her.' I thought. He looked up at me again and chuckled. "You want to hold her?" He asked me.

I was once again shocked. He knew what I was thinking. "How did you guess Ed?" I asked him. He smiled softly.

"That expression on your face lieutenant." He simply answered. I blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. He handed little Camiria to me.

"She's a quiet baby, isn't she?" I commented.

"Yeah, she gets that from Al. At least that's what everyone says. She acts more like her uncle than (then?) anyone else." He scratched the back of his head. I chuckled in agreement. If she was like Ed or Winry she would be loud and obnoxious.

"Thanks Ed, but I have to get back to the meeting now so excuse me." I said handing him Camiria and grabbing the coffee. 'I wonder why Ed's in a great mood.'

"Riza, you're finally back. What's got you smiling dear?" Asked Fuhrer Grumman as he got up to help me out.

"I was talking to Edward Elric. He's here with his baby, Camiria. She's a cute baby." I spoke as nonchalant as I could but I failed a bit. I could feel my smile breaking out. The Fuhrer was definitely smiling. He loves children, I know because he keeps asking me when I'm going to have one. Talk of a new life was now filling the room.

"He named her Camiria? What a beautiful name. I am guessing Winry didn't come?" Roy asked with a smile.

"Yes, Camiria Sara Elric. He seemed very proud." I handed the general his coffee as I answered.

"I bet Winry is also a proud parent. Hopefully Ed isn't as childish as he was before." Roy laughed. I cleared my throat.

"General..." I warned him. Ed was behind him tapping his foot.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" The General turned. Ed had a deadly smile aimed at him.

"You bet I am." Ed's dead flat voice could be heard throughout the room.

"You bet I am." Ed deadly answered with a dead flat voice. Roy turned around with a definite raised eyebrow.

"Hey Ed what's up? Gonna do something about it?" Grinned Roy obviously not affected by Edward.

Riza facepalmed at Roy's comment. She was devoted to Roy but he could be a pain. "I want to, but I have my daughter in my arms. So you got lucky flame brains." Ed admonished him. Roy deflated at that one.

"I'll hold Camiria Ed, while you give the general what he deserves." Rebecca laughed out. Ed smirked at Roy, and handed Camiria to Rebecca. "Thank you now I can kick his ass. " Ed said funnily and Roy was uncomfortable.

"Ed come on you always call me flame brains. Buddy?" He countered trying not to start anything. As much as he hated to admit he was getting old.

Camiria slept easily in Rebecca's arms. Roy then sighed and put his hands up in defeat. "Fine Ed I give up." He said in defeat to Ed. Ed chuckled and sat down next to Rebecca. "Perfect I win for once old man." He laughed.

Roy's POV~

Riza stood up and walked to the balcony, She leaned over it and sighed. "Um I'll be back in a few moments." I sat my coffee down and walked over to stand beside Riza. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey there general." She said softly in a whisper. I couldn't help but smiled .

"Hey there lieutenant you alright?" I asked her in a whisper.

"I wonder what Hughes would think if he saw Edward with his baby right now?" She looked up at the sky.

"He would probably be taking pictures while telling us how Elicia acted at that age." I chuckled reminiscing my old friend. "He wanted to help he did it on his own accord Riza. H wouldn't want us feeling sad or guilty." I told her with certainty. "Why don't we get lunch today, my treat."

We walked back in and everyone was gathered around baby Camiria, who was now awake.

"Nnn nhnn ah." She coo'd so cutely as we walked up.

I smiled and tickled her chin. Camiria giggled happily. Camiria put her hands up for Riza to hold her.

Riza picked up Camiria and rocked her. "Hi cutie, you are loving all the attention aren't you?" She coo'd to her. Camiria giggled and grabbed Riza's shirt.

Riza just smiled softly. "She is the most beautiful little gem here, right everyone?" Asked the fuhrer with a grin. We all nodded.

"You bet Fuhrer Grumman, too bad she's living in Risembool or Ed could bring her everyday." Commented Havoc. Hikari tickled Camiria softly and giggled.

"She would be great to have around not many children around since Ed and Al left. Hey Ed did you hear Al and Mei are expecting?" Asked Hikari. We all looked up in shock. "Hey you're younger than me by three years! Yes, Alphonse sent me a letter and I yelled bloody murder. Winry smacked me with a wrench and asked me why the hell did I yell and wake up Camiria? I showed her the letter and she yelled in happiness. Especially when Ling had chased Alphonse for an hour. It seems that Ling is really looking after her clan like he promised." Ed laughed so hard he started coughing.

"Not only that I am the ambassador for Amestris to Xing." Hikari explained to everyone, And Fuhrer Grumman nodded.

Reader's POV~

"She did so well in the promise day fighting, I made her Ambassador." Fuhrer Grumman explained. Everyone smiled, clapped and cheered.

"A good thing to do." Riza told her with a smile. Hikari nodded but she started coughing. Roy walked over to her and rubbed her back. "Kari you haven't had your tests done yet have you?" Asked Roy softly. As they walked down the corridor to the elevator she had a coughing for and passed out in his arms.

"I have to get her to the hospital!" He said as he started to leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you like it! Please thank hearts for her betaing! i thiank her so much! Please remember to review!<br>**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**7-1-14**_

_**Hello everyone! I am excited bout group. but I am still mad about my net.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB!**_

Roy walked over to Hikari and rubbed her back as she had a cough attack. "Kari, let's get you to the infirmary, you haven't had your tests have you?" He asked softly. She nodded softly as she walked towards the door. She began to feel dizzy and started to fall. He luckily caught her in his arms. "I'm taking her to the infirmary, I'll be back guys." Roy spoke them in a serious tone.

"No meeting adjourned. Make sure she is okay before you report back to me." Fuhrer Grumman said to Roy. He nodded with a sad smile. He picked up Hikari into his arms and ran out the door into the corridors to the elevators. "Out of my way!" Roy yelled out to the many people in the hallway as he dashed to the elevator.

Everyone had moved out of his way, he held Hikari close. 'She is my little sister, and I don't want to lose her like I did our parents.' He thought. "Big brother my chest and sides hurt too." She coughed out. Roy looked at Hikari softly and held her tightly. "Sh, I will get you to the infirmary." He soothed her. She rested against his chest and started coughing.

He stroked her hair hoping her coughing would subside. She had done the taboo that's why she has this. 'I found her in a puddle of her own blood when I came to visit. She almost died.'Roy remembered a pill she always kept on her that helps with the raw throat. He opened the pill bottle and found none in there. "Damn it!" He swore out loud. "I'm always reminding her to refill!"

Dr. Knox's POV~

"It was hard but eventually we get her to stop bleeding internally." Her breathing is still heavy and hard yet she was still unconscious. "She needs rest and medication to help her. Now we can let Mustang in but for a short visit." I wrote down some medical orders. Her breathing could rival a bad tuberculosis attack.

_**Roy's Pov~**_

"Thank you nurse." I sat down beside Hikari and held her hand. "Can I have a few moments alone?" I asked the nurse. She nodded and left the room. I looked at Hikari and sighed. I was still taken aback. "Kari, you are Trouble with a capital T. You'll be okay, I know it." I told her, she seemed so relaxed in her sleep. My sister needed her rest anyway. I usually abhor people who do the, but now I have exceptions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked the new chapter! I will love my beta since she waited oh so ptiently and ditto for me.<strong>_


End file.
